The Ranger
by Wastelander90
Summary: A United States Army Ranger scout sniper by the name of Abraham Revelation is taken from Afghanistan and finds himself in the world of FFVIi. He is now stuck in a state of confusion and doesn't know weather or not his life is a lie. Follow him on his journey to make peace in this new world. Will he save the world, or destroy it? Zerith Cloti
1. Chapter 1

The Ranger

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

In science, when you change a single outcome great change, for better or worse, will occur.

Chapter 1

The hardest thing for anybody who finds themselves in a strange new land is to keep their own sanity, at least for me. That much was true a few hours ago when I went out to take a piss, and found myself in this whole new world. I remember all the moments leading up to the unfortunate event more vividly than any other event of my life.

I was wearing the standard Urban uniform for any soldier in the United States Army Ranger. I was a scout sniper in the conflict in Afghanistan, and a damn good one too. Sort of like a right of passage, the men of my outfit like to etch a saying into the butt of our rifle. Mine said, 'To whom it may concern.' I know it's not original, but why not have a simple phrase. Something easy and simple, like one shot, one kill.

Anyways, my spotter and I were in an old abandoned tower outside of a very small makeshift city in Afghanistan. The population was completely made up of Al Qaida and other terrorist extremists. During the mission I had the need to urinate, but I don't like to pee in front of others... That was my mistake... We are taught that it is a sign of an undisciplined sniper to let any urges take hold.

"Imma go take a piss," I said to my spotter, who shook his head.

"You know we are on a mission, right?" He asked the rhetorical question.

I knew that it was a very bad idea to leave post for even a single second, but then again I've never really cared much for regulations while in survival situations. "You can piss in a cup around me, but I can't do that around others," I stated feeling more or less like a prick.

My spotter just grunted and continued to stare out the window. I left the building to take relieve myself, but when I was done I found myself surrounded by fire. I looked all around to see that I was in a burning forest. "Where in Afghan is there a fucking tree?!" I screamed feeling frustrated and afraid. I heard people marching in the forest, eight or nine by the sound of it, three that were talking.

"So, what should we do with these captives?" The first asked. His voice was deep, but not hinted with the Arabic he expected.

"I say we cut their hands off and send them out into the woods alone," the second answered. His voice was a little higher, and sounded more or less English.

The third grunted and then said, "These men are members of the Wutainese army so maybe they will be useful to us alive, Genesis." The sound of his voice sent a shiver up my spine, because it was somewhere in between the others and sounded too casual.

Almost as if God was against me, a twig underneath my feet shifted. I held my breath as the sound of three broad blades made their distinctive sounds. "Genesis, guard the prisoners. If they run then kill them. Angeal, with me," the third voice commanded.

'The third must be the commanding officer,' I thought. They rushed through the brush at an alarming rate to see me in a crouched position. 'They cleared over twenty feet in just a few seconds while loaded down with insanely large weapons, just who the hell are these people,' I thought. The one with what looked like a long Katana, and almost as long silver hair, held the blade against my neck and shouted at me in some language that sounded Asian. I held up my hands and said, "I'm unarmed."

"Get up!" The man with the katana and hair ordered in a deadly tone.

I obeyed, and the man I guessed was Angeal eyed my outfit and face paint that I was fond of putting on. "What's all of this?" He asked pointing at my outfit.

"I'm a Soldier," I answered in fear of the man with the katana. I was trained to deal with men with guns and knifes at close range, but he stood comfortably at a distance holding the blade in his left hand. I'm not trained for that.

"You are most certainly not, unless you're out of uniform," Angeal said aloud to both me and his commander.

The man with the katana simply shook his head and said, "These Wutainese will make anything up to survive."

"What about that face paint, looks like an elite to me," Angeal mentioned to the other.

"Search him for weapons, he won't move," the man with the katana ordered while holding the blade closer to my neck.

Angeal started to pat on my chest to find my flak jacket. "What the hell is this? I've never felt any body armor feel so hard before."

"Composite plating for..." I started, but stopped when the blade moved a little. I should have realized that talking was a bad idea.

He went down my legs to find my knife I kept in its holder on my boot, and a pistol on the inside of my thigh. He looked at me, then asked, "Where's your katana?"

"Don't have one," I answered, but the man with the katana didn't like that answer. He quickly moved the blade from my neck, sliced my face, then resettled at my throat, all before I could take a single breath.

"Answer the damn question," he ordered.

I felt the blood run down my cheek, and I knew then that he meant business. "I was issued a knife, and when I raised up some money I bought a tomahawk," I said in a panicked tone. The blade sliced the plating, leaving a deep gouge when a loud noise was heard.

"Seph, they ran in different directions!" The one called Genesis cried.

"Angeal, stay with him," the one who answered by 'Seph' ordered. He then rushed out into the distance.

Angeal just stared at me for a while, then took off his heavy surf board blade to make me not think about running. I then sat on the ground, then curled up into a ball and started to mutter to myself. "This isn't happening," I said over and over again.

"What's your name?" Angeal asked.

I eyed him, then said, "Lance Corporal Abraham, United States Army Rangers. My friends called me Revelation, but I'm not quite sure why."

"What's a United States?" He asked.

"It's a country in America. The first one to ever fully devote to the ideals of Peace, Freedom, and the pursuit of Happiness," I answered.

"Did you hit your head?" Angeal asked.

I shook my head, then he just muttered underneath his breath. The man named Seph came back with the one called Genesis.

Genesis eyed me, then asked, "Another POW? Hope he runs faster than the others."

"I don't think he's sane," Angeal said in a very serious manner.

I felt very insulted at that comment. I kept silent so that they wouldn't have a reason to kill me.

"What makes you say that," 'Seph' inquired.

Angeal walked up close and started to mutter some things to his commanding officer and friend. They each eyed me, then one of them said, "We could have him looked at the doctor."

Seph walked up to me and secured my arms behind my back. He then got close to me and whispered into my ear, "If I find out you are lying to me, I'm going to let the 'good doctor' keep you."

The way he kept his monotone voice so quiet is what really sent a chill down my spine. His voice held the threat so well, because he was calm and serious about it.

'Just what have I gotten myself into?' I asked myself.

The man in charge merely said, "March."

One foot in front of the other would get me to where I need to go, even if the gates of death would be the destination. While marching, I thought about all the people I'll never see again. Mom and Dad, my two brothers, my girl, and so much more were all taken from me now. It's best to accept the past is done, but while marching I started to doubt my own mind.

Had I really lived my life in the United States? Had I ever enlisted in the army? Did I imagine all of my life? Was my life one big dream I had last night? So many questions that nobody could confirm about me.

After about twenty minutes of walking, we encountered a transport that seemed to be waiting for 'us'. I was shoved into the back of this transport to find two people waiting for me. They were both wearing black suits and had pistols in their hands. One was oriental looking while the other looked more Slovak.

The oriental, with his regular pistol pointing at me from his hip, started to speak to me in the same language as the man with the long sword and silver hair.

I shook my head and opened my mouth, but the other man in the suit pulled out his revolver and placed it on my temple. "If you want to live, you won't talk at..." He started.

I felt the ropes unravel around my back. I used this to my advantage, and left them for another attempt.

The oriental said something again, and I opened my mouth one last time. The Slav put the revolver against my head, but this time I hit the revolver with all my force. The thing flew out of his hand and I tackled him. We hit the ground, then I felt the guy place his gun on the back of my head.

He screamed another word in that strange language, but I screamed back, "ENGLISH!"

The Slav looked into my eyes, then I got off him. I sat back down, and the oriental started to ask me questions, just as I fell asleep.

That's the end of chapter 1. I want to hear your input on this story, so please tell me what you think and I will do my very best to give the people what they want.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ranger

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

For starters, Abraham knows nothing about FFVII so he can't cheat or know what's going on.

Thank all of those whom wrote very kind reviews.

For obvious reasons, this is Zerith and Cloti. Abraham is open at the moment.

Chapter 2

For most soldiers, sleep isn't just about resting. It can be an easy way to escape from the harshness of the reality we live in. For others, like me, it's an easy way to remember things we just want to forget. The dreams are the only truth to the lies we tell ourselves.

I was sitting in a transport being moved from a snipers den to base. My old spotter and I were just in a mission to take out an informant, but he managed to evade us... Yet again! The problem is the fact that he looks just like every other man in the town.

Anyways, I was sitting with my eyes glued forward when my spotter said, "I can't wait till I get transferred back stateside."

I turned to him and asked "You got a girl back home?"

He chuckled and said, "Ya, I guess you could say that." He reached into a pocket on his camo jacket and pulled out a picture of a little girl.

I eyed the pic over and realized that she couldn't be that much older than 6. "How old is she?" I asked.

"She's thirteen now. When North Korea declared war, I was drafted. She was only nine years old back then. My wife died giving birth to her, so my mom had to look after her. I was in Korea for a few years, then I was rotated here for the last two years," he explained.

I grunted and said, "I've been to Korea. Seems like my grandfather was right about it being a beautiful view. It's a shame that he had dementia. Couldn't remember anything after '65"

"What do you have back home?" He asked.

"Nothing left back home. My father was a cop, but some asshole with a gun. They fried the son of a bitch before I could get my hands on him. My brother was sent to Korea a few months ago, so I don't really know how he is. Not to mention my girl is a two timing slut." As I answered, I could feel a ton of venom crawling up my throat.

"Two-timing slut?" My spotter repeated.

I reached into my own pocket and took out a sheet of paper. On it was script that tore my heart out of my chest.

Dear Abraham,

I am glad to see your last letter was sent from the Middle East. From what I've heard, Korea is a 'hot bed for trouble'. I'm glad that your time is nearly up, and you can come home. I visited your mom, she's still not taken the death well at all, and who could blame her. She's getting worse every day. I am sorry, but when you come back your world will be so fucked. I've news that you must not be too happy with, I'm pregnant. I'm so very sorry, but I'm marrying somebody else now. It was never meant to be, but I hope we can still be friends.

With love,

Veronica

He looked up from the page and shook his head. "That's rough," was his only reply.

I looked out of the side window, but our drivers scream made me search out the front windshield. My heart jumped when I saw a rocket being propelled our way. The driver tried to swerve Out of the way, but the vehicle started to fish tail. When the rocket missed, the bullets started flying, so my natural reaction was to duck down low. My spotter wasn't so lucky.

My outfit was soaked in his blood and I looked up. Parts of brain matter were all over the seat and he was bleeding heavily from the major wound. The driver was hit, and all of his weight slammed into the accelerator. I glanced forward to see that we were heading off a cliff into a narrow canyon. I braced myself as best as I could.

My eyes darted open as I felt the helicopter start to spin out of control. "Not again!" I screamed as I closed my eyes screaming.

When I opened my eyes again, we'd already crashed. I saw the oriental had escaped with minor cuts, but the Slav was in bad shape.

"What happened!" I screamed over the ring in my ears.

"We were shot out of the sky," the oriental said calmly. "Looks like your friends have sprung you out of the plane," he said.

I looked at the ground to see the revolver. I picked it up and checked it. Five out of six shots. The Slav looked up at me and spat. "Lift him up, I'll try to cover you," I ordered.

"And go where?" The oriental asked.

I smiled and said, "With any luck we'll happen across somebody."

"Your bringing us to the rebels!" The oriental said.

"It's hard to trust someone you don't know, but please just trust me," I said.

I didn't even give him time to answer. I got out of the crashed chopper and started walking through the brush of trees and quickly found myself lost in a jungle of trees. I heard footsteps from behind, but I knew my the sound of them it was the Oriental. I kept walking forward in silence, tuning out the orientals mutterings.

Next thing I heard was a twig snap. As I heard that sharp noise, and pointed at a tree with some low branches, and bushes next to them. I darted into the bushes, with the oriental getting in with me.

We waited and listened, and before long the oriental whispered, "There's nothing out there."

Three men walked out of the trees and into view. I heard one say, "They couldn't have gotten far." I instantly knew the voice, it was Angeals. I turned to the oriental and nodded.

The oriental and I lifted up the unconscious Slav and dragged him out of the brush. The silver haired man I know as Seph darted right into my face, and I failed to keep my cool. Remembering the wreck I was in back in Afghanistan, I dropped and started to shake. The helicopter wreck didn't do me any favors either.

Angeal stuck me with a needle, and suddenly I stopped shaking.

I looked him into the eyes and he said, "That was a tranquilizer, you'll be fine for now."

Overhead, I heard three gunshots ring into the air. I tried to get up, but couldn't stand up at all. The man in the red coat helped me lean against a tree. He and Seph ran out into the open. All I could hear was gunshots hitting metal and the swishing noise of swords.

"What happened?" Angeal asked.

"I was having a nightmare, then I woke up to the chopper falling," I slurred out.

Angeal looked at the oriental, who nodded.

The oriental said, "He's no threat. He disarmed Veld as good as any Turk I've ever seen, then sat back and drifted to sleep. Couldn't have been a minute later that we were hit."

The two flinched as I shot the revolver still in my hand. They heard a man fall to the ground and shout out in pain. Angeal looked me in the eyes, but I was too woozy to hear what he was saying.

Seph walked into the open, the blade he carried covered in blood. "Genesis and I killed all of your buddies," he said at me. Then his eyes saw the revolver. He was on me now and was yelling at me.

The revolver hit the ground, and Angeal ran over go Seph. "He could have attempted to kill us the entire time, Seph. The only time he even considered using it was when he spotted one that you missed," he explained.

Seph shook his head. "Only to get closer to us," Seph retorted.

"He could have killed Veld on the chopper, but he didn't," the oriental said.

"Why didn't you terminate him then?" the man who I now know as Genesis said.

The man shook his head and said, "The bullet would have went through him and hit the boss."

Genesis took the gun out of the orientals hand and quickly aimed at me. Before I could react, the bullet went from the chamber to my vest. I looked down and let out a timid sigh of relief.

Seph looked me dead in the eyes and I shuddered. "Genesis, as much as I want him dead, we need him," was the reply.

Genesis looked me in the eyes and shook his head. "Why aren't you dead?" He inquired.

"Flak Jacket. This thing can stop a twelve gauge, so a small firearm is noting," I answered. I felt the high of the tranquilizer was gone and replaced with a pain.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess," was Genesis's retort.

'Like the sacrificial lamb, you ought to be crucified,' I thought, but didn't say.

Seph looked into my eyes and asked, "What is your name?"

"Abraham, some people call me Revelation," I answered truthfully.

"Are you now, or have you ever been a Wutainese Rebel?" Seph asked.

"I don't know what a Wutainese is," I answered truthfully.

I glanced down at his arm to see a glowing yellow ball in it. I looked up into his eyes and he looked deep into my pupils.

"That is a materia that was specifically made to tell weather I'm being told he truth or lies," Seph said.

"I'm telling the truth," I said.

He nodded and said back, "I know."

"I think I'm going to pass out from starvation," I muttered.

Angeal reached into his pants and pulled out a chocolate bar. He extended it to me and I took it.

I said aloud, "Thank you. I've not ate for a day."

Angeal nodded, and said, "Your welcome."

"Back home, my commanding officer told me 'to win the hearts and minds, you must start with the children.' I would always carry a candy bar in my pocket for any child who asked for one," I said half consciously.

I took a few bites of chocolate, and wrapped it up. I muttered something incoherently, then said, "There's so much blood."

I hit the ground and was back out like a light.

That's the end of chapter two.

I figured instead of the chapter being totally about escaping Wutainese soldiers, I would have it to where they were found first by Seph, Ang, and Gen. It would make sense that they would find the chopper first, since they are trained for intense combat situations and first responding situations. There will be more of the nightmare in the next chapter, so I'm not leaving that open for debate.

Tell me what you think about the story thus far, and tell me what I could do to improve it.

I'm not sure about adding another character yet, but the story is still in the infancy stages.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ranger

I do not own Final Fantasy 7.

First and foremost, before I begin I want to make it clear that I have no military background. While I have no desire to go to war, I do respect all of the armed forces. At the moment, and it even shows in my writings, that I'm concerned about the growing tensions in North Korea.

Chapter 3

When I regained consciousness, the first thing I noticed was the slow swaying back and forth. I sat up from an army cot and stretched my arms out wide. I looked down at my clothing to find that I was now wearing a completely different set of clothing from my uniform. It looks more closely to that of a civilian's cloths, but the style is completely alien to me. I got off the cot and found a desk with a revolver on top of a piece of paper. I picked up the revolver to find that it was the same weapon that I used back in the forrest.

I looked at the note only to find it said, 'We need to talk, Veld.'

I walked to the door, but before I could grip the knob the door slowly opened. In walked the Slav who looked a little upset.

"Good to find you awake, I am Veld. The director of the Department of Administration," the Slav introduced.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about attacking you..." I began, but he cut me off.

"No need to apologize. In fact, that's the kind of attitude I look for in prospects," Veld said.

I held out the revolver, but he pushed the weapon closer to me. "Keep it. If nothing else, I ask you to listen to all of my words," he said.

I sat back down on the cot and said, "You've my attention."

"Excellent, I'm actually very impressed with how well you did on and off that helicopter. You managed to out preform any other man in that situation," he said.

My eyebrow quirked and I asked, "What does that mean?"

"To answer a question with a question, do you know just how many prisoners try to disarm me? The only reason you're still alive is that you didn't attempt to kill me," Veld stated.

I nodded and said, "The ori... other guy seemed to have a follower feel to him."

"Really? He told me that he only followed because he saw potential in you. You've leadership skills in you, so I came here to ask you if you wanted to join the Department of Administrations," Veld said.

'He seems to genuinely want me for my skills,' I thought.

Before I could say anything, Veld also said, "This does come with complete and total amnesty to any crimes you might be charged with."

I nodded and said, "I don't know if you believe me, but I'm not from this world. Everything about this world is so foreign to me."

"I don't have any knowledge of your world, but I'm looking out for you. After all, the great Soldiers want you examined. Even if the great Sephiroth does believe you, you'll be condemned to an asylum. If you get nothing else from this conversation, remember to never talk about the world you're from," Veld said.

He stood up, walked to the door, then said, "The offer is always there." He left without another word.

I sat for a little while before getting up. I left the revolver on the cot and walked out of the room, only to be confronted with the silver haired man I guess was Sephiroth.

"Hello, I came to see if you were awake. We have things to discuss," he said.

I nodded, and asked, "What did you mean by, 'Let the good doctor keep me'?"

Sephiroth looked me in the eyes and said, "The top Shinra scientist is a man named Hojo. He likes to do his experiments using live specimens. Since I believe you more now, we're going to have you looked at by Hollander. If Professor Gast were around, he would look at you."

I nodded, then he said, "I'm curious about your world..." He paused turned around. "Maybe one day you'll teach me about it," he finished.

Before he walked away, I asked, "What is the Department of Administrations?"

Sephiroth chuckled and asked, "Veld's been attempting to recruit you, hasn't he?"

I knew it was rhetorical, but I nodded anyways.

"Well, they are a branch of Shinra that deals with Special Operations. They do nearly anything to get the job done. SOLDIER is where I think you belong. Do you like swords?" Sephiroth asked.

"Never used them, but I've always been a very accurate shot," I admitted.

Sephiroth nodded, then said, "Well, most SOLDIER's use swords because they want to be just like the three elite. I think it's time we have a Guns Master." With that, he walked away.

I shook my head, then walked away. I started to smell some food, which made my stomach grumble. I followed the scent until I found a mess hall. Angeal and Genesis were sitting at a table talking when I walked up.

"Good morning," Angeal said. He pushed a plate towards me and said, "I took the liberty of getting you food. You must be starving."

I nodded, then started to eat. At least the food was similar to Earth. I started to laugh a little, which got me a glare from Genesis.

"Something funny?" Genesis snapped at me.

"I wonder if I'm AWOL now? I wouldn't really care though, after all I became a loner after my first spotters brains covered my uniform," I said, feeling a slight pain in my chest.

"What happened?" Angeal asked.

"I was being transported from a snipers den to the base. My mission was failed because the target escaped. Along the way, we were ambushed by insurgents. They killed the driver and my spotter, but I narrowly escaped. It still pains me, every time I think about it I see my spotter dying next to me, or falling into a canyon," I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"PTSD, it's normal for men of war to experience that during war time," Angeal said.

"So you believe me?" I asked.

Genesis laughed, then walked away. Angeal said, "Abraham, it is very far fetched, but if a lie detecting materia come back positive then that means one of two things. One, your telling the truth, or two, you're nuts and will be locked away. You seem to have all your marbles, so to speak."

I nodded and said, "So tell me about your world."

Angeal looked half heartedly at me and asked, "What do you want to know?"

I shrugged, then thought of a good one. "What are the countries?" I inquired.

Angeal chuckled, then said, "There are only two superpowers. One of those powers is known only as Shinra. They are a massive power company who have a monopoly on refined mako energy. They have a reactor on nearly every continent, and a massive army to protect their interests. The other super power is a traditional feudalist society that is known as the Wutainese monarchy. The emperors currently are the Godo Dynasty. The people are stuck in a caste system where they are stuck in the caste as their fathers." Angeal paused at the look of confusion on my face. He then asked me, "What can you tell me about your world?"

I put a finger up to my mouth and said, "Not so loud." I sighed and in a whisper, I said, "Way back when, my country was a colony to the British Monarchy. We fought in a bloody war to gain our independence. After many years, we won our freedom politically after we captured a general of theirs. We didn't have a great government at first, but over the years we learned how to run a great republic. We had a few monopolies in our time, but they came and went. This... Shinra... Wont last longer than a few decades."

A loud whistle came from above and Angeal said, "We must be near Junon."

We both walked out of the cafe and up to the deck. The first thing I saw was a gigantic gun that was spanning from a huge city. Angeal chuckled as he saw my jaw drop.

"It's something breathe taking, isn't it. Just wait until you see Midgar," Sephiroth said from behind me. He put a gun holder around my waist and said, "I'll escort you to the helicopter."

I shuddered, but Angeal said, "Don't worry, we aren't in a war zone."

I nodded, but didn't really feel like dealing with any more bullshit today.

When the boat finally docked, Sephiroth guided me to an elevator and we were up to the very top of the main building.

"Choppers ready Sephiroth," A cute girl with red hair said.

Seph nodded and said, "Take us to Midgar."

With that, we all got in the chopper and were off to the city known as Midgar...

END OF CHAPTER 3

Im feeling as though the weekends are the update time.

Please review. Im open to all comments by anybody.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ranger

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Before we begin, I'm happy to continue write for all of you. To be perfectly honest, this I didn't feel to sure about the story. I was afraid that it would be shot down because of its difference... Now I'm sure that the story will be one of the more epic stories because of its difference. To get away from my ego, let the story commence!

Chapter 4

Sitting in the chopper made me feel a little on edge. I personally will never feel very good after what happened on the last chopper. I looked over to Sephiroth, who was sitting with his long blade on his lap.

I put my hand to my cheek, which was throbbing, and remembered how fast he struck.

"You're really good with that weapon," I said.

Seph nodded and said, "I have to be. I'm sorry about your cheek."

I blinked in surprise. He doesn't seem the type to apologize, but then realized that he has feelings. He probably feels bad about attacking me in my confused state.

"When we get into the city, Hollander will fix your face. However, you'll have that scar from now on," Sephiroth said.

I nodded absently and started to think about things. 'I wonder how everyone is... Mom would be a mess without a letter from me every other week. I wonder where Rob is, poor soul must be in Korea...'

Sephiroth, seeing me deep in thought, asked, "What can you tell me about your world?"

"Was nice enough, I suppose. I guess you could say I had it made. I finished high school four years back, had a nice girl, applying for my first real job. I never really saw myself as a military man," I said.

"What changed?" Sephiroth asked.

I shook my head, then said, "The Second Korean war. Let me explain the events leading up to the whole war. In the Nineteen forties, about Seventy three years ago, the world was at war. The war ended with a big bang. The United States detonated a weapon of mass destruction over their enemy at the time."

I paused to look at Sephiroth attentively listening.

"After the war, two countries became massive military and political power houses. The United States of America and The Union of Socialists Soviet Republic were destined to clash. At first, it was the U.S over anti communist ideals. The first country to turn communist was China, then Korea. Half of Korea wasn't communist, so we helped them out. For five years, we fought against China and Korea. It ended in a cease fire. Speed up sixty years later, and change the leadership of Korea..."

Seph asked, "You joined the fight for your country?"

I chuckled, then sighed, "I'm a conscientious objector, but thats not exactly the case. I didn't have a reason to stay. I was going to be drafted a week after I enlisted. I joined into a program that would give me the best training possible. I joined the Ranger program during basic, which was a decision I will never regret."

Sephiroth asked, "Is Ranger a regular thing?"

I raised an eyebrow, then shook my head. "No, Army Special Forces. An elite group so to speak. There are three branches of the army. The Air force, Army, and Navy. I'm not sure what Air force's elite group is, Army has Green Barrette and Rangers, and Navy has SEALs and Marines," I explained.

Sephiroth nodded, then compared by saying, "Kind of like the Infantry is the army and SOLDIER are the Rangers."

I made a strange clicking noise with my tongue, then nodded.

Seph asked, "Tell me about the weapons you used."

"When I first got onto the battlefield, I used a M4 carbine. A fully automatic Assault Rifle with a shorter barrel for closer combat in tight spaces. I had a combat knife, but traded up for a tomahawk. I used to shave my head into a mow-hawk to show tribal aggression to my enemies. It's a fear tactic. After that, when I was wounded, I learned Sniper Rifles. The XM25 was the rifle I learned. Semi-automatic, could be shot nearly any range. Low recoil compared to other rifles," I paused. Then smiled, "Also a 45 cal pistol that you threw into that jungle."

"Tell me about your military time," Seph asked.

"I was in Korea for a year, but was shot through the main muscle tenants in my shoulder. Couldn't handle the recoil on most guns, sniper rifles were the few I could use," I paused. "After that, I was patched up and sent to the middle east for sniper training. Stayed after that," I said.

Sephiroth nodded his head and looked out the window. "Look over there," he said pointing out the window.

I looked out of the same window and felt my jaw fall. I saw a huge city that seemed to be suspended in mid-air. I saw a huge round smoke stack and felt the question arise.

As if he knew what I was about to say, Seph answered, "Those are the Mako reactors that supply the city with power."

After thirty minutes, we landed at the base of the very center of the whole city. Seph brought me into the building, then we walked to the elevator.

We stood in silence on the elevator for what felt like half an hour.

"How big is this building?" I inquired.

"It has fifty floors," Seph answered.

"Bull shit," I fake sneezed out.

Seph smirked then said, "Theres probably more like seventy. Only Fifty floors are in use."

When the doors of the glass elevator opened, a fat man with a brown hair dew and beard. "This is him?" Was all he asked.

Sephiroth nodded and the fat man smiled. We stepped out of the elevator and walked into a room.

"I am professor Hollander, top shinra scientist," he introduced.

"You wish," Seph said.

"Abraham," I replied.

"Don't talk much now do you? Oh well, Sephiroth here informed me of your low scores on exams, but admires your incline to do things your own way," Hollander said.

I looked over to Seph, but said nothing. I slowly caught on that he wanted me to play along.

"I had no idea he was impressed with difference," I said shakily. I need to sound as if I'm in awe. Everyone downstairs did after all.

"He shows leadership skills in combat situations as well as skill with pistols, rifles, and all sorts of light weapons. However, what really got me was his ability at long range engagement," Sephiroth stated. He sounded as if he genuinely believed what he was saying.

"Well, I'm not so sure about any of this. The Department of Administrations will have a hey day if they figure out we have a gunman," Hollander said. He looked me straight into my eyes and said, "I'm warning you now, if you want to join SOLDIER then you will get in. If any First Class SOLDIER recommends you, then you'll get in... But when Sephiroth, whom single handedly made a legend out of himself recommends you..." Hollander said sounding in awe.

"I'm willing to go through with this at any cost. Soldier could only benefit by having a sharp shooter at their disposal," I said, sounding very confident.

Hollander opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, I said, "My father was a Turk... I never liked my father... I'm doing this as much for me as to defy him."

An obvious lie, but Hollander shook his head. "I was going to say that you're going to need a nice clean face if you're going to Lazard," he said.

I saw he was holding a round orb. It started to glow around his hand, then he touched my face. I felt the stinging go away slowly. "There, now your off to Lazard for your orders..." Hollander said.

Seph led me out of the room, just as a guy with spiked black hair walked in. He shuddered when we passed. Sephiroth reached into his leather and pulled out a file.

"All fake, but they will be your ticket in. When we were in Junon, I pulled some strings. Your in as a special treatment," Sephiroth said as he called the elevator.

Sephiroth hit the 41 button, then said, "After a few months you'll get the buildings floors down. They usually start off new cadets and Thirds as paper boys."

The elevator sped off to floor and opened. We walked out into a lounge and saw that there were a lot of people sitting around or using some training equipment in a room off to the side. We walked down a hall and found offices. I saw Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley, and Genesis Rhapsodos written on the glass in blocky writing.

The door at the far end of the hall had Lazard, Director of Soldier, written on the glass. Sephiroth knocked on the door, then opened it.

"Ah, back from the mission to Wutai already? I expect to have a report by noon tomorrow," Lazard said.

Seph took out a file, reached into it, then pulled out a paper.

Lazard put it into the in box and said, "I'll read it tomorrow... There is a situation that has been thrown onto our plate. There is a weapons dealer in Costa del Sol whom is connected to some anti-shinra group. They haven't struck yet, and Heidgeir is making it his mission to take the group out. Normally this would fall onto Veld, but he's been wounded. Heidgeir is demanding we do something about it. I need you to find someone to do something about this..." Lazard said, then noticed me.

Sephiroth pushed me forward and said, "This is Abraham, our newest Soldier..."

"I didn't agree to this!" Lazard said.

Sephiroth looked to me and said, "Give the director you're file."

I did as I was told, and after two minutes, Lazard looked right into Sephiroth's eyes.

He signed the top form, looked me into the eyes and said, "Welcome to SOLDIER. Now Abraham, I guess you'll have to do for this mission. I am sending you to Costa del Sol tomorrow. This will be your first official mission. Your objective will be to find a man whom is selling illegal weapons. You must take him in alive, and get a sample of the weapons. Two turks will be with you." He turned to his computer, then said, "Go to the armory and get whatever you need. For now, you are plain clothes to hide your identity. You will also be bunking in room 309. Floor 30 room 9."

I turned to Sephiroth, who said, "Dismissed!"

I saluted, then walked out. I walked to the front hall and looked around. The man with spiky black hair came out of the elevator and saw me.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I can't find the armory," I said to him.

He smiled and said, "Sucks being new... I'm Soldier Second Class Zachary Fair. Call me Zack. I'll give you the 'tour'."

Zack took me to the elevator and said, "Floor 41 is the 'Soldier' floor. If You get orders, they come from here."

He pressed the button 40. Then he said, "Floor 40 is our training rooms and Armory. You use a sword, right?"

I shook my head, then pulled out the revolver. "Guns and knives," I said.

The doors opened as Zack looked stunned. I smiled and walked out into the open halls. Zack walked ahead of me and I followed. He led me to a huge, almost warehouse sized room. It had walls dedicated to almost every weapon. I locked eyes with the quarter master and asked, "I'm new here, what's the procedure?"

The quarter master nodded and said, "New Soldier, Lazard called ahead. Said your 'different'."

I nodded, and the quarter master smiled. "All the infantries guns are old, but I got a brand new weapon that has Soldiers with an itchy trigger."

He brought me to a table, on it was a rifle on it. He smiled and said, "This is a gun blade." He lifted it up and handed it to me.

I had an instant love for the rifle. He took it from my hands and demonstrated how to effectively use the rifle portion. When the blade guard is extended outwards, a handle comes out. Press a button on the stalk and it releases a scope. The gun fired off of a gravity materia drive that lobs shells at high velocity. The rifle fires special bullets developed to punch through three sheets of inch thick metal.

To use the blade itself, you must push the blade guard on the hilt back into position and press a button in the center. The barrel hides itself in the center of the cast and the hand guard collapses into a blade.

"That's the basics," the quarter master said. He handed back the weapon. I held the blade variation, then I was given a sheath for it. I put on the sheath, which was connected to a series of belts.

Zack smiled at the blade and said, "Lucky, you got a bad ass weapon!"

"Sephiroth was the one who saw potential in me. This is probably him helping me along as best as possible," I replied.

"He's probably going to mentor you!" Zack said gleefully.

I shook my head at the energy in his voice, then asked, "What's next?"

"Bedroom. You need to get dressed into your Soldiers Cloths," Zack said.

I walked to the elevator and said, "I'm in 309."

Zack jumped into the air and screamed, "ROOMIE!"

I rolled my eyes. We took the elevator to the floor, I got dressed into a clean pair of red pants and turtleneck.

"We still have three hours till dinner, Angeal isn't back yet... HOW BOUT WE TRAIN!" Zack said gleefully.

I nodded, then felt myself think, 'He'll be the death of me...'

END OF CHAPTER 4

Remember to Favorite, Follow, or Review.

I hope you guys likes it.

From now on Fridays or Saturdays are the Update days.

Also, Longest chapter as of yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ranger

I do not own Final Fantasy, as if we all didn't know that already.

Firstly, I'm writing the entirety of this so that everyone can see something new. The story is also gaining quite a lot of momentum. Only a few weeks old, and already half a thousand. I find that people tend to read my stories after a few chapters, so I'm looking for big numbers! Not to say I won't write anymore, but it helps boost my morale and eagerness to write. I hate my interweb connection, damn thing craps out when I'm trying to play a damned online game. Lastly, I fixed my sunglasses! I don't care that It's off topic, but when you live with the sun in your face... It's very useful...

CHAPTER 5

I already hated the uniform, that was for starters. The uniform was itchy and smelled like mildew. I could do something about the smell, but if I could work through the pain then maybe I'll be a better person. The gun blade also was on the heavy side. I'm sure I will get used to the weight.

Zack and I were riding the elevator to the 40th floor, aka the training rooms. He was excited about having a sparring buddy. I was optimistic at best. I knew he would win any fight that we have if he's anything like the others.

The elevator opened and we both walked out. "Puppy? I see you've met Abraham already," a familiar voice said from behind.

Zack turned around and screamed, "ANGEAL!"

Angeal shook his head and asked, "What's going on?"

"Zack was going to give me a few pointers on how to use a sword," I answered truthfully.

Angeal nodded and said, "If you ever need any training, classes are on tuesdays and thursdays for cadets and thirds."

With that, Angeal was off. Zack looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Dude, you didn't even flinch!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "When you get older, you tend to respect the powers around you. People who are frightened or unaware flinch."

Zack raised his eyebrows, and asked, "How old are you?"

"Twenty a few months ago," I said.

We both started to walk over to a room that was vacant. Zack pressed a button on a key pad, and the doors slid open.

We entered, I removed my blade and he did his. He flat out laughed at me as a held the blade lopsided.

"What?" I asked.

"You're holding it all wrong!" Zack said in between laughs.

I fake laughed extremely loud over Zack, and he looked at me curiously. He then got a very serious look going and looked ready.

"Okay, enough jokes... How much time do you have using a sword?" Zack asked in a take charge attitude.

I shook my head and said, "None."

Zack had a glare going that sent chills down my spine. His eyes were glowing now. Lightly, but surely glowing blue. "How can you be a soldier and never learn how to wield a sword?" He asked.

"I've found guns better," I said.

To say Zack was in a state of shock would be an understatement. His eyes were very intense now and he seemed insulted. "I'll teach you to use a blade effectively, but you have to promise me that you will attend classes and practice every day," Zack said.

"I promise that I will attend the classes when I can," I said, accepting the offer.

Zack nodded and started his serious look.

"First of all, you need a solid stance. I want you to move your legs so that one is slightly in front of the other," Zack ordered.

I complied and moved my legs. He walked up behind me and pushed on my back. I wobbled a little by the push.

"Straighten up you back, if your base is good but you spine is not then you will find yourself falling more often," he said.

I moved my back so that I was standing upright.

He nodded, pushed again, and I wobbled a whole lot less. He nodded and said, "You need to move you legs out a little more."

I extended my legs out, then got the idea to bend my knees a little bit.

Now Zack pushed harder, but I stayed upright with little to no movement. He smiled and said, "Good, keep that stance when your fighting and you'll never get knocked down."

An open promise, but a promise never the less.

He pulled the blade off of his back and said, "This is the Generalized Soldier Blade. It is not balanced, much like yours isn't. To hold any unbalanced blade, place one hand at the upper hilt with the other hand at the lower part."

I took the sword, moved my hands to the blade, then the hilt. My right arm was a little wobbly and I felt it beginning to fail.

The blade started to drop, I went down with the blade and clutched my right arm.

"Fuck!" I cried.

Zack went from standing over me, to kneeling beside me.

Angeal burst into the room, saw Zack and yelled, "what did you do?!"

Zack raised his hands into the air and said, "I was trying to teach him how to hold his sword when he dropped. I'm not sure what happened."

Angeal now kneeled down and asked, "What happened?"

"When I was in... 'Training...' I was shot. A bullet ricochet off a target and hit me in the shoulder," I answered in code. Slightly placing emphasis on the words ricochet and training.

Angeal nodded, then said, "You should go and get that removed and restitched."

I nodded, and stood up.

"Zack, go with him to Hollander," Angeal ordered.

Zack ran up to me and together we walked to the elevator. We took the elevator to level 48. From there I entered the office alone.

Hollander was sitting at his desk doing some work when he noticed me.

"Abraham? Why are you back so early?" He asked.

"I need an old injury treated," I curtly replied.

He sighed and said, "Let me see."

I pulled the shirt cotton up over my right arm and he saw the wound.

"How in the world did this happen?" He asked.

"Bullet ricochet off a target," I answered hoping he would buy it.

He shook his head and said, "I've seen enough Soldiers who get back from Wutai to know this isn't a training wound."

I sighed and said nothing.

He pointed to a table and said, "Lay down."

I did, he put a mask around my face and said, "When you wake up, whatever is broken will be fixed."

I woke up to a loud beeping. I sat up, saw a phone on the nightstand was beeping. I picked it up, flipped it open and saw a message that said, 'Abraham, This is Lazard. Heard about the training room incident. Angeal said it was taken care of. Get ready and meet me at my office for a briefing.'

I got out of bed, threw on my clothes quickly, secured my blade on my back, and ran out the door.

I entered the elevator and quickly sped up to floor 41. Once I got there, I walked to the office.

"Abraham, come in," Lazard said.

I entered and he said, "I hope your procedure was a success. We will be sending you to Costa del Sol to find a arms merchant. He is illegally selling Shinra grade weapons to an Anarchist group. Your mission is to find the dealer. We want him in alive for questioning. You also have a secondary objective, take a weapon for analysis. The rest of the weapons will be destroyed."

I nodded and said, "I'm ready."

Sephiroth came inside of the room just as I said this and said, "You will need to leave your sword behind. Use my office, put it right next to Masamune," he said.

I saluted and walked out of the room. I entered the office, saw the katana and felt as if I was in awe. The blade was six feet long with another foot for just the hilt. I placed my smaller blade next to his and left the room.

A person in a suit walked up to me and said, "Follow me to your limousine." I chuckled and followed. Today was going to be a long day...

END OF CHAPTER 5

Another one down. I literally wrote this at the last minute, but I hope you like it. Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review. A shorter chapter, but I promise the next one will be the mission to Costa del Sol. I took the mission from Before Crisis, where instead of a Soldier, a turk goes to investigate the weapons merchant. I hope you enjoyed the story thus far...


	6. Chapter 6

The Ranger

I do not own Final Fantasy VII, and we all know it...

To make up for the lack of the last chapter having any real meat, I'm going to promise you TWO chapters writen as soon as possible. I can only tell you that you will like them. A reviewer made a comment about this being an unusual start to a story, well they are correct. To clarify, I will be following many plots at once. Seph will have a legitimate reason for having Abrahams blade next to his, so be patient and listen carefully to the very next chapter. After those, we will be getting into the beginning of CRISIS CORE! Without further delay, the sixth chapter of the Ranger story.

CHAPTER 6

I sat in yet another damned helicopter flying back to the city with the big gun. I had on a pair of headphones so I could talk to the pilot.

"Promise you won't crash this flying hunk of metal," I said through the microphone.

I heard a chuckle through the speaker, then the woman in the suit asked, "Don't trust a woman to fly?"

I shook my head and said, "I just don't really trust very many people." It was very truthful.

"Well, relax. I passed flight school before I became a turk," She said.

I nodded, then asked, "What's the name of the place we're heading?"

She said, "Well, we would send you through Junon, but only rich employees of Shinra travel this way. We're going to have you flown in on a boat plane."

I looked at her as we began to descend onto an open plain. I looked out the front glass to see bright blue skies. After a few minutes, the chopper hit the ground with a thud.

We got out of the chopper, then she started to talk to a red haired guy. I tuned out what she said to him, wanting to look forward to the ocean.

The chopper started up, and flew away leaving the woman and I.

She gave me a devious smile and said, "Strip."

I turned red, and she chuckled.

"We can't go dressed as Shinra, so we're changing into casual clothes," She explained.

I sighed, then she motioned to look away. I did, and waited for a little while. After a minute, I felt eyes on me. Disregarding the discipline of a sniper, IGNORE EVERY OUTSIDE DISTRACTION! I turned slightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her shirtless.

"HEY!" She screamed. I turned fast.

The next thing I knew, I fell face first into the grass. She was on my back, holding my right arm behind my back. "HOW MUCH DIS YOU SEE!" She screamed.

I made a croaking sound, but remained silent.

She jerked my arm a little, and screamed, "Tell me or I'll break it!"

"More than I should have," I said evenly, hiding the fear I had of her.

She got up and said, "Pervert."

I stood in awkward silence, and when she threw me a pair of swimming trunks and a T-Shirt I quickly dressed.

We boarded a boat plane and she started to flip switches. Then, after a few minutes, we were air born. It reminded me of the time I flew from Seattle to Soule. Worst trip of my life, but a trip I had to take nevertheless.

Every few minutes, she would shoot me a glare and muttered underneath her breath. I couldn't hear any of it, so I tuned it out.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

FLASHBACK

I opened my eyes to see two people dead. I kicked the door hard, which opened the damned thing from the Humvee.

I started to crawl, then heard the loud war cry people of Al Qaida did to strike fear into people. I darted behind some rocks and closed my eyes. They launches another rocket at the transport, which caused the thing to explode.

I'm not sure how long I sat in silence. It felt like hours, perhaps even days, before I finally let out a dry sob.

I opened them to see fire all around. It was now dark, and I felt queazy. I slowly started to walk northward, according to my compass. Base was northward, so if I could at least travel at night I'd get there eventually.

After an hour of walking, I start to hallucinate. Food is most common, but dogs, wolves, and US Army Soldiers are almost as frequent. I don't really understand why wolves, they aren't native to the middle-east. An irrational fear I suppose.

I have until sun up to find something that could pass as a shelter, before I die of heat-stroke. I search around the slotted canyon, and soon find a cave. It was empty, so I found a soft pile of sand and decided to crash on...

END OF FLASHBACK

I opened my eyes as we began the descent into the water. I looked around to see a beautiful beach, a wonderful resort, and a smiling flock of women who greet us at the dock.

When we came to a complete stop, I opened the side and took a few steps onto the dock.

A man dressed in a nice suit walked up to me and said, "A wondrous mode of transportation, you must be exquisitely wealthy."

I nodded and said in a British accent, "Indubitably so, however flying is not my forte. So I hired the wonderful and beautiful woman, whom I love."

She go off the boat, evidently over hearing me, and stepped on my foot. She said, "Oops, sorry doll."

I noted that she closely mimicked the British accent.

The man in the suit said, "A beautiful woman indeed." He took her hand and kissed it.

I nodded and said, "I came to enjoy the sun, and vacation."

The man chuckled and said, "Which accent is it?"

I paled a little and said, "Enterprise is my game."

I was hoping like hell that he would buy a lie.

"Good, they told me you were a smart man," the suit said.

I nodded and said, "Many call me such." I was glad he bought the lie.

The man in the suit motioned to a warehouse. I followed him to the warehouse, and we reached the door. The suit hit the door and a slot opened.

"Snowy mountain," the suit said. The door opened and he said, "They are taking the delivery to Kalm."

I looked over to the turk woman and said, "Go to the boat a while." My plan was to get in and out with little to no incident. So far, I did exactly as well as I could without really knowing what I'm doing.

She looked angry at me, then complied.

I followed him into the warehouse, then talked to the suit.

"What type of hardware are we looking at here?" I asked

The suit looked serious and said, "A new weapon that will make a big impact." He pulled out a gun from a crate and handed it to me. I smiled and thought it looked suspiciously like an AK.

I gave the gun back and asked, "They tell me nothing, was payment received?"

The suit nodded and said, "That it was."

"Good, I was only told to grab and go. Word is, a Soldier is trying to track us," I answered back.

The suit said, "I'd see a glowing blue eyed bastard a mile off."

I nodded and said, "Scary from what I heard."

The suit nodded, then asked, "Where are you from?"

"Midgar. I used to wanna be a Soldier. Til they took my family from me. I'll never forget that day..." I lied and then said, "Lets get this done."

A few guys brought weapons to the boat, I followed, then got into the plane. The plane started to lurch forward, then I saw the suit talk to a guy getting off a boat. The suit looked at me and I looked back. I opened the door and screamed, "Fuck You!"

The boat plane flew into the air and we were gone from the place. I chuckled a little, then noticed the sunset.

"That was too damned easy!" I said aloud. The plane was hit by something, and we were going down.

We slammed into the water and floated slightly. I reached for the AK and said, "Get ready for a fight."

I opened the door and started to shoot. I hit a boat a dozen times before I ducked back in. I got another AK, and get ready. I few bullets ricochet off the frame.

I saw the girl shoot through the glass in the back and hit a guy in the head. I saw the other guy in the boat look at his friend. I came out and started to fire. I hit him a few times and then fell back into the cabin.

The turk had a phone and was calmly talking. She was talking to Veld, and fast too. After a while, she hit a button on the side and we started to move.

I sighed and felt something wet trickle down my leg. I looked down and saw I'd been shot.

I looked to the turk, and she said, "In the glove compartment there is a potion. Drink it and you'll be better."

I did so and watched the hole close before my eyes. I blinked and said, "First time for that!"

She nodded and said, "Well, usually most do drink their first potion on a mission. Be warned, you will find it less effective when more heavily hurt."

I nodded and said, "Whatever keeps me alive I guess."

After about six hours for nothing but ocean, I was ready to kill somebody. We finally made it to the mainland. A chopper was waiting.

The red head said, "About time."

I looked at the prick and said, "Home fireball."

The female turk chuckled and the red head was furious. He cursed underneath his breathe and said, "Lets go."

I happily got on the chopper, knowing that at least I got to win one argument...

END OF CHAPTER 6

Theres another chapter for you guys. A few days early too. I made Abraham a bit of a Gary sue in this chapter, but in the next one he will be back to normal. I did this because it was fun. Anyways, other than that I have that out of my system. Next chapter will feature a familiar face. The next chapter is also from Before Crisis. The story is definately longer than the last one, and I hope you enjeoyed it. they would be longer if I didn't have to Text type these damned things out. I haven't access to a compute, so I type all these out on my iPod. Any aspiring writer on the go should invest im the free app known as Document free. It does all the same things as a basic notepad, with mush more.

Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review.

IF YOU EVEN DARE TELL ME THAT ABRAHAM WAS A GARY SUE I WILL FRICKIN SNAP!


	7. Chapter 7

The Ranger

I do not own FFVII

The second chapter. I make a solemn promise to make this chapter as long as physically possible. If will be one of the only times I ever use another persons perspectives, Hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 7

The helicopter touched down at the HQ. Next to me, I had a pair of swimming trunks and an assault rifle that looked like an AK. From what I was able to get, the man in Costa del Sol was arming somebody. Who, I am not sure, and their purpose is even more shadowed. I slid open the door and got out of the flying death trap.

I took in a breath and cracked me back. The female turk said, "You're a very strange Soldier."

She walked off, but a yelled to her, "I'm sorry." She turned and shook her head.

I walked through the front of the building and up to the elevator. I pressed level 41, and was off. The elevator ride was slowly making it to the top.

'This is nothing like before. I never had a single operation ever go so smoothly, but I hope like hell I don't have to write a report anyways,' I thought.

The door slid open and I walked out of the elevator. I was greeted by a guy wearing a deep blue set of clothing and a helmet. "Director Lazard has asked me to tell you to report to him at once," he said.

I nodded and said, "At once."

I walked past him and down the offices hall. I made it to the final door and knocked on it. Lazard said, "Enter."

I opened the door and stepped in. I was greeted by Veld and Lazard sitting at a table.

"Sit," Veld said sternly. I did so and Lazard cleared his

"Firstly of all, you are being charged with sexual harassment in the work place. We want to hear your side of the argument. Please note, you are under observation by a truth materia," Lazard said.

I nodded and said, "When we landed, she made a joke about stripping down. I thought she was crazy, then she threw these at me." I placed the swimming trunks on the table. "She told me to look away as she stripped down, however I didn't follow the snipers fundamental rule of ignoring all outside forces."

"What is this fundamental rule?" Lazard interjected.

"It is the concept of paying attention only to the task at hand. Even going as far as to slap a bug shows an undisciplined action," Veld said.

Lazard nodded and said, "Continue."

"I felt as if I were being watched. I foolishly turned and saw her breasts. She immediately called me on it, pushed me to the ground and threatened me. After which, she got up and sat in the boat plane, obviously angered at me. I quickly put that thing on and proceeded to the mission at hand," I finished. Then set the AK on the table.

Lazard turned to Veld and asked, "Is that the version you were told?"

He shook his head, turned to me, then said, "In her version, you were on top of her." He reached into his nice suit and pulled out a recorder.

"Under Shinra codes of conduct, Abraham was found guilty of Sexual Harassment, but cannot be charged for a fallacy of report. I, Veld of the Department of Administrations here by drop the charges on Abraham. I also subject Shrunken to six months probation," Veld said to the recorder. He pressed the top button and left without another word.

Lazard and I were left in the room alone. Lazard was the first to say, "This will not be placed on your record."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I was shocked that she even had time to tell anybody what happened.

"We had a turk who was on scene, but operating in the shadows, take care of your report. You were never there officially," Lazard said.

I nodded and Lazard said, "Now, onto the final bushiness at hand, You have officially been on a mission, now all you need is twenty hours of scheduled training or classes to qualify for third class. When you are at third, you will receive a small mako injection."

"What is a mako injection? Isn't mako only a power source?" I asked. I remembered that subject came up yesterday when talking to Zack.

Lazard nodded then shook his head. "In extremely concentrated forms, it is a power source. When in smaller dosage, no, instead it is injected into your body. You'll be stronger, faster, and some of the others swear that you heal faster," Lazard said.

"Thats amazing, sir," I said enthusiastically.

Lazard nodded and said, "You are dismissed."

I saluted and left the room. As I walked to through the hall, Sephiroths door opened and he poked his head out.

"Abraham, please come in," Sephiroth said.

I entered and asked, "What's this about?"

"I'm going to ignore that insubordination, but just this once," Sephiroth said in a serious manner. He sat at his desk and gestured to the seat opposite of him. I took it.

"Fair enough, what did you need to see me for, sir?" I asked.

Seph gestured to my blade, which was laying on a coffee table. "A very unique weapon you were given," Seph said.

"What's unique about it?" I asked.

"It was meant for commanding officers before the whole mako injections. It was then redesigned to be sufficient in combining a rifle with a sword. This is the only surviving prototype," Seph said.

"So this is only a prototype?" I asked.

Seph nodded. "It has a dual core system. A gravity materia occupies one core, while the other core is vacant. Whoever designed the weapon knew what they were doing. The materia has two functions. It reduces the weight of the weapon, making it much more effective, while also propelling bullets," he explained.

He stood from the desk, walked to the blade and lifted it. He turned it into the rifle mode, and pressed a button on the top. From behind where the scope would come out, a small clip exposed itself. He pulled it out to show it had twenty bullets in it. He put the clip back into the top, reverted it back, and handing it to me.

I took the blade, secured it into the holster, and then walked to the door. I put reached for the handle, but stopped. I turned to see Seph sitting at the desk again. I asked, "One last question, if I may. How do you know so much about the weapon?"

Seph looked up from his work and said, "I used the weapon when I was first promoted. I never found guns that appealing, so I opted for a sword."

I nodded and left without another word.

One Month Later

After a month, you break into a routine. I would wake at five, get a shower, and dress in a clean uniform. At six, I eat breakfast. By this time, Zack wakes and joins me for breakfast. We then spar for a half hour, except on sunday. After we spar, I eat a second breakfast to regain some energy. After the second breakfast, I check my phone for daily tasks. On tuesdays and thursdays, I attend class for one hour at noon. After classes, or at one, I eat a quick lunch, then get back to work. Once all my tasks are completed, I go to the work out room or do some 'unscheduled' marksmen practice with some turks. After dinner, I'm free to do whatever I want.

Before this, I considered myself strong, but I was weak compared to myself now. I can at least defend against most of Zacks attacks now, I can hold the blade at the ready for a pretty long duration, plus I'm developing muscles in places that I didn't think I ever truly would.

Today was a little different. I had accumulated twenty hours of training time, courtesy of Zack doing paper work stating that he is training me, plus most of our spars being watched.

I took my shower and ate breakfast. But my phone went off before Zack woke up. I read the text, which said, 'Abraham, we need you in the Briefing room immediately, L.'

I went into my room, strapped on my blade and put on the standard issue helmet.

As I stepped out of the room, Zack stepped out of his.

"Little early there fatty, I haven't eaten yet," Zack stated.

"For the last time, I eat after we spar because we burn too many calories to sustain our bodies! Also, I'm being called in for what I hope is action," I stated as I left.

I walked to the elevators and called both of them. The right on opened first, so I got in and held floor 41. I sped off immediately to the Soldier floor. Once there, I turned to go to Lazards office, but turned left and entered the door labeled 'Briefing Room.'

Lazard, Heidgeir, and Veld were all sitting around a table. I saw two others sitting, an infantrymen, and a turk.

I sat next to the turk and Lazard said, "Now that we are here, we can begin. This is a joint operations task that holds the upmost importance. Both the infantry and Soldier will be assisting the turks in the protection of Professor Reyleigh. He is carrying very confidential files that cannot be lost to us. We choose Abraham of Soldier as the Soldier for his discovery of this terrorist cell within the continent."

Heidgeir said, "The strategy we have decided is to go by train. The first cart will contain the turk and many infantrymen. The next two will contain more infantrymen, while the final cart will contain a contingency Soldiers..."

He was cut off when Lazard said, "Abraham is the only available Soldier operating in our cell at the moment. We recently lost a lot of Soldiers..."

"If all goes according to plan, this will be a successful mission," Veld promised.

One Hour Later...

We had just arrived at the sector 7 station, and disembarked. The three of us moved forward and found the mass of Infantrymen waiting with the professor. She was very pretty, but looked on edge.

"We are ready to move you," The turk said.

Rayleigh sighed and said, "Finally."

A loud explosion occurred, on the platform, killing nearly all the infantrymen. I was blown back along with the turk, professor, and the infantryman.

I was the first to get to my feet, and dodged in time to miss a blast of fire. I looked up to find a man in black clad clothing and red sunglasses. He smiled as I pull out my blade.

He shot another fire spell at me, which a barely escape from and swing the blade at him. He jumped back and shot a lightening bolt spell at me. I dropped the blade from the shock and reach for the knife in my boot. The man chuckled as I threw the blade at him. He raised his hand up, and the blade stopped in mid air. He flicked his wrist, and the blade flew back at me and lodged itself in the helmet. I dropped to the ground and played dead.

I heard a few gun shots, then a thud on the pavement. At first I thought it was the magic guy, but then a loud laugh was followed by, "Do you even know who you fight? I am Tierce of Avalanche!"

While he cried his name, I removed my helmet, picked up my blade and converted it into gun mode.

Aiming at him, I scream, "To whom it may concern!"

He turned around and raised his hand again. This time, I put a bullet right through his hand. He watched in horror as blood poured from the wound. Another bullet went through his head, effectively killing him.

The turk, now on his feet, said, "We need to get on that train."

I nodded, then heard the train start to pull from the station. We ran at our top speed and made the train just as it left the station.

We entered the train, and two more black clad insurgents met us. I looked the turk in the eyes and said, "Take care of them, I cant fight in cramped spaces."

I busted through the side window and climbed out. I ran as fast as I could to the front of the train to disable the train.

The turk cracked his neck and pulled out a pistol and knife. "Lets get this over with."

He pointed the pistol at them and started to shoot. They took a few shots, but stayed standing. As the gun ran empty, they both removed body armor and said, "Lets fight with honor."

The turk charged, knife in hand. The shorter of the two runs first and ducks as the turk swings the blade too high. The taller man tried to mimic the move, but the blade cut his jaw when the turk swung lower. The turk spun around to see his jaw dripping with blood.

Angered, the tall man tries to connect a punch, but the turk dodges to the right and cuts his side running from chest to ribs. He then spun around his arm and flipped him onto his back. The turk turned, but got hit in the cheek.

The turk stumbled back and tripped over the tall man, effectivly landed next to the pistol. He quickly reloaded, and pointed the gun at the smaller man.

The smaller man threw his arms up, and begged for mercy. However, the turk had none to spare, and put a bullet through his chest.

The turk got off the floor and moved on through the rest of the train, leaving the tall man to perhaps bleed out...

Whilst I was ignorant to what had just occurred, I ran on top the train. I reached the first cart. I busted through the glass and climbed through it to find the professor and the infantryman bloodied, but okay.

The infantryman had no helmet on, and the first thing I noticed was his spiky blond hair. He had a small blade in his hand, and was breathing heavily. I noticed a man on the ground with both a bullet wound in the hand, head and a series of cuts and gashes on his arms.

The turk came in through the back and saw the scene. He then saw the body and asked, "Shouldn't he be dead?"

A loud thud was heard on the roof, so the three of us climbed up top to find the tall man standing on the roof. He pointed to the turk and said, "You killed my brother!"

His body blazes a bright blue, and shot what looked like a energy blast from his hands. He hit the turk, which sent him screeching to the edge. The turk fell over the edge and was holding on the edge with only one hand.

"Save him, I got this man," I ordered the blond infantryman.

The tall man was shaking with anger, but I saw he was unarmed. I planted my blade into the roof of the train, and pulled my gloves a little tighter.

I got into position, and the man said, "I am Kanos! I will avenge my brother!"

He charged me and tried a haymaker, but I dodged and tried to knee him in the gut. He blocked, so I shoved him back.

I mimicked the charge, did a sloppy haymaker. He attempted a knee, but instead of blocking, I elbowed him in the jaw. He reeled back and was enraged. I saw blood coming from both his nose and jaw. He ran up and was randomly swinging, I dodged left, then right. I got close to him and started to hit lefts and rights on his gut, then followed up with an uppercut. He fell back, then reached into his boot.

A knife came out, and now he looked furious. "Honor is over-rated," he slurred out.

He slowly walked forward, then paled when I reached the blade. Now, Sword in hand, a marched forward.

"Put the knife down!" I screamed. He did so, sobering up to the fact my weapon is bigger.

"You wont win this war, we will come down on you like an AVALANCHE," Kanos said, then jumped off the train to his death.

The turk and the infantryman were both watching me, both bordering awe and fear. The turk then asked, "You did that while UN-enhanced?"

I nodded and the infantryman was jaw-dropped in awe.

We went to the back of the cart, climbed down, and entered the cart to find the professor shaking in fear while the man in black was gone.

"What happened?" The infantryman asked.

The woman looked at him and said, "The cuts and wounds just... Rejuvenated. He took the data, and ran..."

The turk had his phone out, and said into it, "We have failed..."

End Of CHAPTER 7

There we are. I do hope you enjoyed that chapter. This was fun to write, seeing as I was forced to act out the fighting scenes. Exams are next week, and the following week as well, so I might not be able to write a chapter as quickly as possible... Sorry if I can't. Almost summertime though. I justify the fights this way, one Tierce ignored Abraham, anybody who gets cut will go down for a few minutes, bullets sound the same in every language, and rage can blindside you and make you sloppy. Please don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Ranger

I don't own FF7.

An Explanation resides in the bottom note for all readers.

Chapter 8

I sat down on the bench that wasn't covered in blood and took a deep breath. I had a small case of the shakes, but that was the extent of my issues. The turk sat down next to me and said, "Quite a mission."

I nodded and looked at the black suit. His face looked young, about fifteen or sixteen at the most. "What's your name?" I asked.

He kept a stern look on and said, "That's an odd question."

"How else am I to refer to you?" I retorted.

"Names give more than that. I don't trust you with that knowledge," He said.

"What gun is that?" I ask, pointing at the revolver.

He raised it up and looked at it. "It's just a revolver, nothing special," he answered.

I took a few seconds going over various revolver names and companies that made them. "Magnum, that is what I'm going to call you," I said.

He rose an eyebrow, so I asked, "You got anything better?"

He shook his head. I turned my attention from the turk, dubbed Magnum, and looked at a glass pane. For the first time since I arrived here, I looked at and scrutinized my reflection.

My short brown hair was covered in blood, along with my facial hair. My brown eyes had a look of an aged and paranoid man. I noticed some blood coming from my hair line, and I assumed it was from the helmet breaking on my head.

My eyes moved from the reflection and landed onto the infantryman who just sat down opposite of me. He was also younger looking, but more than Magnum. He could easily be thirteen years old. He also had little to no muscle mass.

I snapped my fingers and said, "Hey!"

His eyes went up to me and I noticed he was shaking. "Yes, sir?" He answered.

"You need to calm down a little. I won't bite. So tell me your name," I almost sounded like I was giving an order.

"Cadet Strife, sir," he said in a shaky tone.

"Drop the Sir, and never salute me," I ordered.

"Okay," he said sounding a little shy.

"Call me Abraham, or Revelation," I said nicely.

"Revelation?" he asked.

"You've earned that right after today. How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen," he said mechanically.

"Nope," I said leaning back and staring into his eyes.

"I'm fourteen," he answered quietly.

"Listen, I asked because I believe you just did something very extraordinary for somebody your age. You don't look built, and yet you took on a guy at least three times your size. For a little guy to win a fight like that..." I started.

"He got back up..." Strife interrupted.

"Don't be modest. What you did was an amazing feat! Do you know why?" I asked.

He looked out a window in thought, then looked back and shrugged.

"It means, after training your body and mind, you can do very extraordinary things. You are strong, but you can be stronger," I said.

"I don't think so. I can barely keep up with the teens in my outfit," he said.

"But they must be bigger and older than you," I retorted.

He kept quiet, which made me smile.

"When I first joined the military, I wasn't a big guy. I wasn't very strong, or fast, or even intelligent. I had to work at this..." I paused and eyed my arms. "I'll tell you what, I'm going to be going through my first set of mako enhancements in a few days. After which, I will have free time. If you come to my room on floor 30 room 9, I will be a personal trainer," I offered.

He perked up around the ears and I said, "If I'm not there, then you will have to do the training without me."

He smiled and said, "OKAY!"

'Shit, another Zack to deal with,' I thought.

Shortly after our little arrangement, the train came to a stop and we saw a brigade of infantrymen waiting at the station. I stepped off the train first, followed by the professor, Strife, and Magnum.

"Orders, Sir," an infantryman said.

"I want you to escort the professor to the building. Once there, two of you are to follow her to her final destination," I said.

The man saluted me, and screamed the same orders back at his men. I started to walk off to the HQ, but the man then screamed, "Cadet Strife, Fall in!"

I turned to the man and said in a calm, yet commanding voice, "Cadet Strife, take the day off."

"I said fall in!" His commanding officer yelled.

I walked up to his commander, grabbed him by the back of his outfit, and pulled him into the train. All the blood on the ground still clearly visible and wet.

"Cadet Strife was forced to fight a one man army with nothing more than a combat knife. I am ordering he take the day off," I said. As I spoke, I noticed that I had a cold demeaning voice when I command people.

The officer just glared at me and said, "Fine."

I disembarked the train for the second time today, and walked to Strife. "Go get your clothes and hair clean, they both have blood in them," I said. I started to walk away, then turned and said, "Good work, Strife." I started the few mile walk to the Head Quarters.

The walk through the streets of Midgar was rather uneventful. The streets were so clean that there was almost no police force to protect the citizens. In a perfect world, we wouldn't need a police force or military. Sadly, this isn't a perfect world. Proof of that observation was given about an hour before.

The giant tower at the center of the city was the final destination. The ShinRa Head Quarters is the biggest and ugliest skyscraper in all of Midgar, which means you cannot miss it.

When I reach its thresh hold, I take in a deep breath. I still can't believe I'm here. That this giant soulless steel and concrete structure is my home. Or the fact that I'm now nothing more than a mercenary.

I found the elevator empty, which is the way I like it. I rode all the way to the apartment on the 30th floor. Once there, and in the room, did I plop down on my bed. My sword was next to the door, in its sheath.

I sigh, then mumble, "Better write out a report."

I move to my desk and start to write out what happened, but fell asleep half way through. When I woke up again, it was because of a doorbell sounding through the apartment. I went to the door, opened it to find Sephiroth standing at the door.

"What you've displayed today is considered unprofessional," he said.

"Sorry sir, I tried to write out my report and hand it in, but I passed out from exhaustion," I answered, hopping he wasn't referring to the incident with an officer.

He shook his head and said, "First, you don't report in, then I hear you yell out an infantry officer! Do you have a screw loose? Are you aware that if Lazard were here, you'd be AWOL?"

My eye widen, then I say, "Very sorry sir, wont happen again."

Sephiroth calmly asked, "Do you have any excuse for this?"

I nod and say, "The officer was demanding that Cadet Cloud Strife continue over burdening his mind and body after he helped take down the terrorist leader."

Sephiroth shook his head and said, "Don't you think this cadet joined into the army for these tasks?"

I nod and, in a defeated voice say, "Yes sir."

Sephiroth nods and said, "I want you to report to Hojo for your injection. You are lucky that I can't dismiss the operation, but I'd need to do more paperwork than you're worth."

He dismissed me, so I walked to the elevator. I pressed the 48th floor button and was whisked up to the medical floor. Once here, a man with greasy hair, a white lab coat, and glasses whom was holding a clipboard said, "Abraham Revelation. Not your real last name I take it, anyways, if you follow me."

I followed him to a room with a shower, a bed with straps, and a small TV.

"My name is Professor Hojo, director of the department of science. I am the leading expert on mako. I will ask you to strip to you underwear please."

I did as asked, then he got a needle. "Take in a deep breath," was all he said.

I again did as asked. When he gave me the shot, I felt sick to my stomach. He led me to the tube and said, "You will be bathed in a shower for ten minutes. After which, you will stay for until the worst has past."

I sat down in the shower, and when the "water" hit my skin, it felt like fire. After ten minutes, I felt raw. I was pulled out and was strapped down.

I thought I was going to die, but after about an hour I was certain I'd be dead in the morning. My veins felt like they had napalm running through them. My stomach was in a massive knot. My guts felt like they were about to explode. It was pure, unadulterated hell, pain, and agony. I felt like my skin was melting off of my body through the most intense cold chill I've ever experienced.

However, after two days the pain subsided. I was allowed to leave after a short physical. I went to my room on the 30th floor, strapped on my sword, and saw Zack in the kitchen.

"Me, you and the training room," I said.

This was the first time I've ever see him shiver, then I remember the first time we went into the training grounds for the first time.

End of Chapter 8

Okay, so I've been on a very extended hiatus. I'm very sorry, but now that the chapter is up I stopped being sorry.

I've been busy, off school and on Vacation. Went back to my home state for a while, so I wasn't able to write. I've lost my cycle on writing these.

Anyways, the next section of chapters will be considered the events of Crisis Core.


End file.
